disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Let's Bounce
"Let's Bounce" is an episode of Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis Inspired by Ferb's personal anti-gravity device, Phineas thinks it would be fun to suspend trampolines all over Danville. Unfortunately for Candace, she also gets zapped by the anti-gravity device and ends up trying to maintain her composure while floating across the dining room floor in front of Jeremy’s family. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz has a recipe for evil that involves his Tell-the-Truth-Inator featuring honest Abe Lincoln. Plot Phineas and Ferb are bouncing on a trampoline, and Phineas says he thinks it would be cool to have trampolines everywhere. Ferb stops in midair, to the confusion of Phineas. Ferb explains that it's his anti-gravity device. Phineas gets an idea and wonders where Perry is. Perry enters his lair, where Major Monogram tells him that Doofenshmirtz has been buying some food at the store - namely eggs, vitamins, ice and leeks - and that it translates as a "recipe for evil" and that the first letters of all the foods spell EVIL. Perry leaves via jet-pack. After that, Linda tells Candace that the Johnson family is coming to their house for brunch. Candace doesn't like the idea of that, and decides that she needs to fix things to impress them. Then Candace sees Phineas and Ferb's invention and decides to check it out. Unfortunately, the machine made Candace float in the air, and there wasn't any reverse button. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are at the hardware store. They ask the Clerk where the Reverse switches are. The Clerk tells them that they're by the Self-Destruct Buttons, where Doofenshmirtz is. The Johnson family arrives at the house, where Candace, still trying to hold herself on the ground, is there to greet them. Jeremy asks Suzy if she's excited that she would "love" to see Candace. As Candace lets the Johnson family inside, she holds Mrs. Johnson to go with her while pretending that she can't stop hugging her. Phineas and Ferb use their Anti-Gravity Ray to shoot the trampolines and bounce with their friends that Buford finds it beautiful. When Perry gets in Doofenshmirtz's lair, there is a tape recorder stating that he can eat somes of the eggs, vitamins, ice or leeks, so he left them all out, and tells Perry that don't destroy his inator with a sledgehammer. When Perry went on the inator, he gets trapped, and Doofenshmirtz introduces his Tell the Truth-Inator and having an Abraham Lincoln robot as a design theme for his inator. He explains in a song that people lie for a lot of things that benefit them and others, such as how he pretends to eat and like Vanessa's horrible cupcakes. When Linda tells Candace to give the Johnson family some juice, she uses a wrench and puts it in her right leg as a counterweight to keep herself in the ground, and outside the kids enjoying themselves jumping on trampolines in the air. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz goes to a baseball game and tries his Tell the Truth-Inator to some random people that it didn't go as expected but when he hits a woman with a mirror, it just bounces back at him, causing him to say "Secretly I'm very lonely". He then hits the catcher with the Tell-the-Truth-inator, who tells a batter from an opposing team that there is a fastball coming up. The batter hits it, and the ball goes flying up and hit the Abe Lincoln robot that starts to malfunction and shifting its loyalty. When the kids are done playing the trampolines and starts drinking some lemonade, Candace asks them to attach the reverse switch and blast her to bring her back to normal, but Suzy overhears her saying she's floating, and gets an idea. Suddenly the Abe Lincoln robot turns against Doofenshmirtz chases him that Perry uses a screwdriver to escape. Suzy is trying to show that Candace is actually floating and tries hard to make Candace float in the air. Suzy then throws Candace's upside-down Ducky MoMo plate, and Candace jumps up to catch it. She does, but Linda sees that her feet are gripping onto Mrs. Johnson's face. She asks Candace to tell her the truth. At the same time, the Abe Lincoln robot smashes the control panel, and Perry escapes as the Tell-The-Truth-Inator flies out of control and heads towards the backyard and hits Suzy, who confesses. Candace tries to shows Linda and everyone that she is floating in the air. But Phineas and Ferb puts on the reverse switch and hit Candace, causing her to fall. She then tries to show Linda the trampolines and anti-gravity maximus, but the tip of the Tell-The-Truth-Inator snags onto the trampolines and picks them up like a kebab, then also puts into the ray. Candace bursts out only to see everything gone. Suzy just replies with "Bubbles". Songs *Lies *Quirky Worky Song Goofs *When Linda instructs Candace to put out 10 plates for the brunch, it should be 9 plates because there are 4 Johnson family members and 5 Flynn-Fletcher family members. *In one scene, it looks as if Isabella's foot is stuck inside a trampoline. *When they show Candace's fingers under the table, they are white. *When Doofenshmirtz and the Lincoln bot are falling towards Phineas and Ferb's backyard, we cut to a shot of the backyard but the Anti-Gravity Maximus isn't there. *When Phineas, Ferb, and their friends look at the trampolines floating, Isabella's bow is blue. *Candace mentioned the whole Flynn-Fletcher family and Johnson were having brunch, but Phineas and Ferb never joined in. *When Candace was putting the book review book on top of the monster truck book, she actually did the opposite. *When Linda asks Candace to pour the OJ, the pitcher was filled with water, but in the next scene, the pitcher was filled with OJ. *In the scene where the Tell-the-truth-Inator was flying around collecting the trampolines, a yellow-colored trampoline suddenly appears, to be caught in the Inators way. *On Netflix, this episode is titled "Let's Dance". *When Baljeet bounces between two trampolines. The color of the trampoline is purple and orange. But in the next scene, the colors are green and purple. Trivia *The title refers to Phineas' occasional use of the line "Let's bounce", meaning to leave one place for another. *The title also may be a reference to David Bowie's song, Let's Dance. Or the song ''Let's Bounce ''performed by Christy Carlson Romano for The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement. Gallery Zero G bouncing.jpg|Phineas, Ferb and the gang bouncing on Zero Gravity trampolines all over Danville. Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:Television episodes